Poisonous Love
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: I loved him, but I hated him ... and it was killing me. The ice in his stare, the hate in his voice ... he's like poison and he's slowly killing me.


_~ No, I can't take one more step towards you. 'Cause all that's waiting is regret. Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore? You lost the love I loved the most. ~_

His blue eyes flash over the room as he climbs off the bed, scurrying to get on his knees just as he hears the front door shut. Fingers wiggle as they reach under the bed while chipped and chewed nails try to pull the battered, brown leather suitcase forward. He had left it packed and ready to go; knowing that the second his love left this morning he'd be leaving, never to return.

The orange hood is pulled up over blonde spikes and zipped up half way, the black t-shirt evident beneath it. Ragged and worn jeans hang on hips that move toward the door, sneakers sticking out from the bottoms of them. A frown pulls the corners of his lips down; the sadness in his eyes being of the strongest of kinds.

He stops by the closet and pulls out the knapsack full of his other belongings, slinging it over his shoulder as he opens the door to the bedroom. The toes of his sneakers barely make it over the threshold as he looks over his shoulder and straight at the picture frame sitting on the edge of their dresser. Before the image reprints itself in his mind he turns away, refusing to let the tears fall from his eyes.

No... This is no time for tears. This is time for renewal...time to get his life back.

_~ I hear you're asking all around, if I am anywhere to be found. But I have grown too strong to ever fall back in your arms. I've learned to live, half alive and now you want me one more time. ~_

Every day he's confronted by friends and allies, each always telling him how Sasuke wants to know how he's doing and where he's staying. They always ask the same questions when they relay the messages, "Naruto, why don't you just talk to him?" But he's already told them not to say a word to his black haired lover and he never says anything more than that, never answering there question.

Even as Naruto strides through the city on his way home from his new job, he's always looking out for any sign of Sasuke. Naruto used to stay holed up in that house of Sasuke's, never truly leaving on his own. To be trapped like that is bad for his health, his personality being one that needs to be free.

Which is exactly why he starts running through the park, darting across lines of traffic as he sees those ebony eyes that have always haunted him so. He doesn't stop his legs from propelling him forward, not even as Sasuke stays on his heels.

"Naruto! Naruto stop! It's me Naruto, stop running!"

The blonde ignores him, taking winding turns and shortcuts that only he knows, effectively losing Sasuke as he runs. The apartment buildings on the other side of the forested park are his haven, the memory of those gray buildings prompting him to speed up further. He doesn't want to be trapped, alone, with Sasuke. No, never again will he be near him without some sort of friend by his side ... at least ... not until he's mended his heart.

Coming to the stairs that lead up to the next level of apartments Naruto finally begins to slow down, a hint of a smile tugging at his lips.

_~ It took so long just to feel alright, remember how to put back the light in my eyes. I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed. 'Cause you broke all your promises and now you're back. You don't get to get me back. ~_

He passes his reflection as he walks past the open bathroom door, enjoying the fact that he feels good about himself. After weeks and weeks of having to struggle to get back in normalcy he's finally adjusted and moved on, trying to move on. Jeans cling to his legs comfortably and a black, turtleneck vest hangs from his shoulders while his trademark orange jacket rests over it all. Naruto strides out of his apartment, confidence seeming to billow out behind him.

All the shops seem to pass him by, Naruto only stopping once he reaches the Ramen shop that he frequents. He decided earlier that day that he would be coming here tonight, planning on relaxing as well as turning in an application to work here. But as the door shuts behind him, he instantly regrets waiting till the next morning.

Sitting at one of the tables in the corner is Sasuke and seated with him is his new little toy, a boy with lunar hair and violet eyes that cut right through him. Sasuke follows his date's gaze, eyes widening at the sight of his ex-boyfriend. Naruto pleads with Sasuke in his mind, begging him to turn back to his meal and leave him in peace.

But when has Sasuke ever done a thing he's wanted?

Why should tonight be _any_ different?

_~ Who do you think you are? ...Runnin' 'round leaving scars, collecting your jar of hearts and tearing love apart. You're gonna catch a cold from the ice inside your soul. Don't come back for me. Don't come back at all. ~_

"Why can't you understand?" comes the plea of a question. Naruto's sapphire eyes stare up at Sasuke with a hated sadness, a misunderstanding.

With stubbornness Sasuke scoffs, "Why can't I understand? Understand what! You left me Naruto. I love you and yet you just walked away!"

Naruto's fists clench at his sides, head bowed as the tears finally fall, the tears he's always held in, and not wanting to appear weak before the boyfriend he cares for. A whisper of a voice leaves his dry lips, "I _wish_ you had loved me."

He hadn't heard it though, Sasuke raising a questioning eyebrow at the shaking blonde before him. "What?"

The frustrated blonde refuses to answer; his only response is when he looks up. Sasuke is thrown backward onto the ground; his elbows barely stopping him from skidding as the surprise slowly wears off his face. Naruto flexes his fingers, knuckles throbbing as he tries to not let Sasuke know that the punch hurt him as well. He simply strides around Sasuke and passes by the silver haired man that rushes to his side.

Naruto slips his application across the counter and straight to the manager, giving him a big toothy smile. The manager, knowing all about what Naruto's been through, only nods back while sliding him a cup of Ramen to go. Naruto eagerly takes the Styrofoam cup and the chopsticks sealed off in plastic, turning back toward the door.

As he passes back by Sasuke, the disgruntled man holding a napkin to his bleeding nose, Naruto smiles, "Don't come back for me," and leaves.

* * *

><p><em>Tis was number 33 of my 69 oneshot project. And I do believe I need to go in order, probably will after this.<br>But uh. Didn't ever say these would all end nicely or in other pairings. :D Sooo as much as I love SasuNaru, I decided to run off the yuckier part of their relationship.  
>The poor babies. :heart:<em>

_Oh and the song is _Jar of Hearts_ by _Christina Perri


End file.
